Apple Orchard
by andromeda90
Summary: Rui and Tsukasa...their friendship...their relationship....their love...always together, through thick and thin...ficlets of their life...Friendship and slash "What are you doing?" "Drawing." He was just a little boy...just a little boy...
1. Little Boy

Alright…I haven't seen the whole series…..Just the few episodes….my sister was the one who saw it all….so if my info is not completely right, that is because I really don't know much…I Just seen enough to know that Rui and Tsukasa are cute….together…..yes….I'm a slasher….  
So, I don't know who is reading this, but warning you….there will be slash….

Some will have friendship….some extreme friendship….others slashy…..

* * *

Title: Little Boy

Pairing: None

Warning: None

Summary: "What are you doing?" "I'm drawing." To him, he was a little boy…..yes….a little boy….  
…………………

Little Boy  
…………………

"What are you doing?"

Rui looked up and met honey brown eyes, peering curiously at him and at his drawing.

"I'm drawing." Rui answered simply, unsure of what to say.  
"What are you drawing?"  
Rui looked down at his drawing and then back at the other boy….well….little boy.  
"It is a violin." Rui answered, completely unsure of what to do, he wasn't used to talking to strangers. The little boy, because in Rui's mind, he was rather small, just kept looking at it.

"You play the violin?" He asked and Rui didn't understand why the little boy was still there.

"I'm going to learn." He answered, shifting in his little chair, nervously. The little boy seemed oblivious to his discomfort.  
"Maybe then you can teach me?" he inquired, with a tone of voice that sounded more like a demand. Rui was used to it; after all, the families his parents had connections with were the same way, demanding of everything.

"If I am any good." Rui nodded, deciding that he didn't want a tantrum from the little boy.

"I bet you will the greatest."  
Rui was surprised that the little boy was still there. He figured he would have gone already; after all, he wasn't the most talkative.  
"Well, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the little boy scampered off, leaving Rui alone once again. Rui let out a sigh of relief, falling back into a comfortable silence.

…………………………..

"You are drawing a piano?"

Rui looked up, and there was the little boy, looking at his drawing once again.

"Yes."  
The little boy remained quiet for a few minutes, before speaking up again.

"I am….going…." Rui noticed the little boy hesitate, which Rui figured meant the little boy was making sure that what he was saying was right.  
"I am going to learn how to play the piano." He managed after a short pause.  
Rui nodded not sure of what else to say to that. He remained quiet and kept on coloring.

"Maybe we could play together." The little boy exclaimed, eagerly. Rui frowned, feeling a bit uneasy with the idea. He didn't think he would want to play together, or play in front of the little boy at all.  
"Oh, I have to go now."

The little boy scampered off once again. Rui shook his head, looking back down at the piano.

…………………………..

For the rest of the month, the little boy would come into his homeroom and watch him draw. He made little small talk, saying anything and everything to him. Rui answered when asked, but besides that, he remained quiet and to his task. Rui wasn't sure as to why the little boy kept on coming. He still didn't know his name; actually, Rui hadn't introduced himself either.

Rui looked down at his drawing, before looking back at the clock. It was getting later and the little boy hadn't come yet. He watched the door, waiting but he never showed up.

……………………….

Rui bit his lip worriedly, tapping his crayon on his desk. His sheet of white paper remained blank. He was unable to think of anything besides the little boy, who hadn't showed up for a whole week now. Had something happened to him? Had he moved? Had he found other friends?  
Rui stopped at that thought. Other friends? Since when did he consider the little boy a friend?

But then, Rui lit up and couldn't stop himself from rushing over to the little boy, who was walking slowly into the room.

"You are here!" Rui exclaimed, hugging him, before noticing just how pale the little boy was looking. He frowned and stared at him hard, while the little boy just smiled sheepishly.

"I got really sick, I'm sorry." He said, which caught Rui by surprise, again, since not many people said sorry. At least not in their society.  
"Shouldn't you be at home, then?" Rui asked, worriedly.

"I missed you and I didn't want you to be all alone." The little boy shrugged, walking over and looking down at the blank paper. Rui followed and flushed, because usually he had something drawn already. The little boy looked at the paper confused and looked at Rui for an explanation.

"I didn't feel like drawing before, but now I do." Rui smiled and began his drawing. That day, before leaving Rui introduced himself.

"I'm Rui."

The little boy stopped and smiled.

"Tsukasa."

Rui smiled and looked back at his drawing, of a little boy. Yes, Tsukasa was his friend.

……………….  
The End  
…………………

Yes, their first meeting….aren't they cute as little kids? I think I need to go and study more Japanese culture….gahh….really…I feel so out of place cause I hardly know much….anyways….hope this was enjoyed…..ta!


	2. Sleepy Head

Second lil drabble….  
No idea why I wrote this, I just thought a sleepy Tsukasa would be cute! Enjoy….

* * *

Title: Sleepy Head

Warning: None

Pairing: None

Summary: He had lesson after lesson at his house. It was normal for him to be falling asleep like that…..of course, he would always worry for him…..

* * *

He yawned, eyes drooping as he rested his head upon his arms.  
"So tired." He muttered, nuzzling deeper into his arms and slouching over the table.

"Tsukasa."

A gentle hand shook his shoulder. He just shrugged it off and rubbed his cheek on the silky softness of the shirt's sleeves.

"Come on, you are going to get a backache like that."

But he didn't care, it felt so good to just close his eyes and forget about everything.  
"Go away Rui." He turned his head and peered at Rui through sleepy eyes.  
"Come on," Rui smiled amused at Tsukasa's state, "at least sleep in a bed." Rui bend down and tugged Tsukasa out of the chair. Tsukasa was of a small frame, and he didn't weight a lot, which tended to worry Rui; of course, it didn't last long since Tsukasa tended to stuff himself.

"But I was comfy." Tsukasa muttered leaning heavily upon Rui. Rui shook his head and more like carried Tsukasa all the way to his room, since Tsukasa was more asleep than awake. Tsukasa's eyes slid to a close, as he completely slumped against Rui, causing Rui to grunt.

"Tsukasa." Rui looked down and couldn't help the indulgent smile at Tsukasa's peaceful smile. Always the angel when asleep, but he was such a pain when awake. He knew, though, that there was more to Tsukasa, it was just that his mother never really allowed him much time. Rui knew that Tsukasa was destined to take over the company, so he was worked until he couldn't keep his eyes open, like now.  
Rui knew that besides the homework for school, there were more lessons he went through at his house.

"Here, we are." Rui muttered, gently picking Tsukasa up and laying him on the bed. He seemed really small compare to the queen size bed; it was something the boys teased him about which really pissed him off. Rui chuckled, remembering Sojiroh and Akira teasing Tsukasa about it.

"What are we going to do with you, Tsukasa." Rui chuckled under his breath as he remembered a particular fight, consisting of a wet Tsukasa and laughing Sojiroh and Akira. Rui wasn't innocent though, he had helped the two; after all, Tsukasa had ruined his favorite shoes.

Gently, he slid Tsukasa's shoes off his feet and his jacket of his shoulders. He tussled Tsukasa's hair, enjoying the feeling of the curls. His hair was always straight, and he'd like it straight, except sometimes he would wonder how he would look with curly hair. He figured Tsukasa would never change his hair, too proud of it; Rui didn't think Tsukasa needed to change it at all.

"Time is it, Rui?" Tsukasa peered up at Rui, voice slurred.  
"Time for you to sleep." Rui tucked Tsukasa in. Tsukasa turned to his back and relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sleep?" Rui managed to make out, from Tsukasa's mumbles. Rui sat down on the edge of the bed and took of his shoes and jacket, sliding next to Tsukasa.  
"Night Rui." He muttered turning to his side and falling into a deep slumber.  
Rui turned to his side and looked at Tsukasa, wondering just how long their friendship would last. They were different, Tsukasa and him, yet they've known each other and been friends for, well, since he could remember.

Tsukasa's hand seemed to reach out, in his sleep. Rui closed his eyes and smiled, reaching out his hand as well. That was in the future years, for now, they had school to worry about, besides, they were barely fifteen, they still had time.  
Rui slipped into dream land.

Not even the sound of laughter or the flashing of a camera woke the two up.

…………………….  
The End…………….

………………………………

How was that? Review, ne?


End file.
